Tori Dugrey
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Tristen and Rory have 3 year old Tori Lorelai Dugrey and has a nanny that basically watches her all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Tristen and Rory are still sleeping his one of his arms wrapped around her when thier door open's and their 3 year old daughter Victoria''Tori''comes into the room and get's up on the bed

''Daddy!'' she shakes him awake

''mmmm Tori baby whattttt.'' he groans

''daddyyy I wamt pamcakes!'' she demands

Tristen groans and looks at the clock ''ugh hunnie too early for daddy to get up go back to sleep in your own room or go watch cartoons out in the livingroom and wheres your nanny?'' he asks her

the little girl just shrug's looking at him with her bright blue awake eyes.

''daddy up!'' she pulls at his arm

''shh sweetie don't wake mommy please.'' he tells her

the nanny peaks into the room.

''sorry .'' she comes into thier room and over to thier bed

''go with Katie baby daddy will see you in a little bit.'' he tells her and kisses her head and hands her off

''good morning Katie and that's okay.'' Tristen says

Katie takes thier daughter out of the room and smiles at him and closes thier door and Tristen lays back down and rewraps his arm around Rory and goes back to sleep.

Katie makes and gives Tori some breakfast and does some laundry while she watches her favorite morning tv show's on Tristen and Rory's Tivo.

A little while later there is a knock on the door and Katie answers it.

''hey Katie.'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai come on in.'' Katie tells her and let's her in

''thank's.'' Lorelai says

''sorry this place is kind of a mess I'm in the middle of doing laundry and cleaning.'' Katie tells her

''what!'' Where are Tristen,Tori,and Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''Tori is in the kitchen eating breakfast and Tristen and Rory are still asleep.'' Katie tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says and goes into the kitchen

''Tori!'' Lorelai hugs her and kisses her head

''nana!'' Tori says excitedly

''watcha eating is it good?'' Lorelai asks her

''fwit o's!'' Tori tells her

''fruit loops?'' Lorelai asks her

Tori just nods.

Lorelai smiles and sits down at the table with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later Rory starts to wake up and feels Tristen's arm around her so she careful moves his arm not to wake him up and gets up and leaves the room and closes the door and walks into the livingroom.

''Morning Katie.'' Rory says

''hey Rory your Mom's here and is in the kitchen with Tori.'' Katie tells her

''okay great thanks!'' Rory says and walks into the kitchen

''hey morning sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''hey morning Mom.'' Rory hugs her and kisses her cheek

''Mommy!'' Tori says

''hey Baby.'' Rory says and kisses Tori's head

''would you like some coffee Mom?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure coffee would be great thanks hun!'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and starts to make some

''so how ya been hun how's work?'' Lorelai asks her

''been good and work's fine.'' Rory tells her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''so how is the Inn and everything and everyone?'' Rory asks her

''the Inn is fine and everything is fine and everyone is fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's good.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so Katie has pretty much um been watching and taking care of her?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea pretty much.'' Rory tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so how is Tristen's job doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''his job is doing just fine he's been working late nights so he's been really tired lately and I get home from work every night around 5:30-6 and don't get to spend much time with Tori before she has to go to bed and I kind of feeling bad about it that she doesn't get to see us much and has to stay with Katie most of the time.'' Rory tells her

''we are both feeling bad that we are her parents and we leaving her with the nanny all the time and we arn't spending as much time with her because of our jobs as we would both like to.'' Rory tells her

Tristen really only get's to see her on the weekends and she loves her daddy very much they have a special bond.'' Rory tells her

''well maybe you should change your hours and spend more time with her or just bring her to Stars Hollow.'' Lorelai tells her

''I have short work hours and Luke and I would love to spend time with her let your nanny go'' Lorelai tells her

''well Stars Hollow is kind of far and I don't know if Tristen would be willing to do that.'' Rory tells her

''well talk to him sweetie!'' Lorelai tells her

''I will.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''talk to me about what?'' he questions him

''good morning Tristen.'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai.'' he says

''morning sweetie!'' she says and kisses him

''morning baby.'' he says back to her and kisses her back

''daddy!'' Tori says

''hey monkey!'' he says and kisses Tori's head

''talk to you about letting Katie go and letting Mom and Luke spend time with and give her the attention that we can't give her because we work so much.'' Rory tells him

''oh.'' he just says and pours himself a cup of coffee

Rory and Lorelai just watch him

''we'll see.'' he says and sips his coffee and sits down at the table

''I would like her to get all the attention and stuff she needs that we can't give her but I can't always be driving that hour back and fourth to Stars Hollow and back I just can't take that time out of work everyday.'' he tells them

''well Mom can always do it.'' Rory tells him

''I said maybe sweetie okay!'' he says kinda upsetly

''I said I'll think about it.'' he tells him

''okay.'' she says

''yea I can take her today and you guy's can just call when you want me to bring her home.'' Lorelai tells her

''go to Hollow?'' Tori asks

''yes baby you want to go and see grandpa?'' Lorelai asks her

Tori nods ''down!'' she says

Rory let's her get down and Tori goes to her room.

Lorelai get's up and follow's her

''hey what the hell is wrong with you?'' she says angrily

''nothing I'm just tieed I guess.'' he tells her

''okay well you just didn't need to snap at me in front of my mom!'' she tells him

''I'm sorry I'll appoligize to her later.'' he says

''I've been thinking about this is this really how you want our daughter to be raised by a nanny?'' Rory asks him

''Is this how you want her to remember her childhood?'' she asks him

'well we are paying her good money!'' he tells her

''Ugh Tristen I'm so errrr.'' she gets frustrated

''I'm going to take a shower.'' she tells him

''I can't stand to look at you right now!'' she tells him

''fine!'' he says angrily 


End file.
